


Resolvement

by 66roro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person, Pokemon, Reader-Insert, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66roro/pseuds/66roro
Summary: [Name] and Steven Stone acknowledge the pain she feels as the new champion of Hoenn.
Relationships: Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Resolvement

Feeling the cool sea breeze brushing through her [hair color] locks, [Name] released a lofty sigh of satisfaction. The sensation was relaxing to say the least. 

[Name] was currently on her way to Lilycove City, all in hopes for finally being able to conquer Lilycove Contest Hall’s master rank. Desiring a relaxing getaway, [Name] decided to head to her Lilycove destination through the S.S. Tidal. She had reserved a private area on the deck, and everything seemed to be going swimmingly. 

She longingly gazed at the breathtaking sight of the crystal blue waters, and the endearing colors of the sunset. [Name] gradually closed her eyes, completely entranced with the refreshing feeling of the ocean breeze. The sounds of the waves, the light breeze of the wind, and the soft cries of the underwater pokémon had her subdued into a peaceful relaxation. These moments were truly something to savor. Unexpectedly, that time of peace came to a halt when the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard. The sounds only grew louder and louder, as the approaching person came closer to [Name]’s location on the deck.

“Ah, so this is where you are.”

[Name] opened one eye to see who was the gracious person who dared intrude on her relaxation time. Only to see that it was in fact, Steven Stone that was her mysterious intruder. Steven smiled at [Name]’s gaze, and had sat down in the chair directly facing her.

“Someone advised me that the _champion_ was on board. Naturally, I wanted to go see the Hoenn champion for myself,” Steven said in a relaxed tone.

However soft his words may be, [Name] still winced. More specifically, [Name] winced when Steven called her champion instead of using her own name. Whenever someone referred to [Name] as champion, especially Steven, there’s a rush of pure guilt that seeps through her. Steven had held his post as champion for many years, only for it to crumble at the hands of [Name] herself.

There she went, strolling into the Champion’s room with one goal in mind. With a pokéball containing [fully-evolved starter] in one hand, and a look of determination on her face, [Name] decimated Steven’s grasp on the championship title. She should have been happy. She should have been proud of herself for coming this far. [Name] had accomplished one of the greatest feats in her life, achieving that 10 year old trainer’s dream.

However momentous the achievement was, it for some reason didn’t feel right. All that was going through [Name]’s mind was the look of disappointment and sadness in Steven’s eyes. All she felt was a pang of guilt soon becoming overwhelming.

Since then, [Name] completely and utterly resented the word champion. The word fit no one but Steven Stone. Any time she was referred to as champion by the public, [Name] politely corrected them with her name.

_“No no, it’s just [Name],” she would always say._

[Name] leaned back into her seat, attempting her best to relax like she had prior to Steven’s sudden presence. However, any attempt seemed to falter as the pangs of guilt from before ruined any commodities.

“Champion… Why do you insist on calling me that?” She turned her head away from his. She couldn’t dare look at him in the face when she feels this revolted with herself. Curiosity however, had other plans for [Name], as she looked at Steven from the corner of her eye.

“Well, you are the champion.”

“I suppose so…”

“You suppose?” Steven’s eyebrows rose, perplexed with her somber tone of voice. 

[Name] sighed, fully facing his direction. Her eyes however, were fixated on everything but his face, not daring to directly look at him. She eventually settled on looking down at the table. 

“I know that I’m champion. It’s just that… It feels that you call me champion in such a condescending way. I can’t help but think, I don’t deserve to be champion.” Her voice began to waver and lose its coolness that it once had.

“Steven I…” Her wavering voice became replaced with disheartening sounds of sobbing. How embarrassing she thought, to be reduced in such a vulnerable state in front of Steven Stone.

“I don’t deserve to be champion! I don’t deserve to have beaten you! I didn’t deserve the win. You were so happy being champion, and here I go ruining that for you! I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I made you sad, I’m sorry I took your position.” 

The tears continued to stream down her face. Any more ramblings that she wished to say only died down because of the painful knot in her throat. The tears only kept spilling and spilling, much to her embarrassment. Though that embarrassment dissipated when she felt warmth on her cheeks. Steven leaned closer in, having placed his soft hands on [Name]’s face and cradled her. [Name] softly smiled, leaning into the warmth of his palm. He gently wiped away her tears, and any others that threatened to spill.

“[Name], [Name], [Name]... My darling,” Steven says with a soft whisper.

"I apologize for making you feel this way. I never meant to ever sound like I'm speaking down at you. I will apologize as many times as you need me to for having made you feel this way.” 

Despite her tear stained vision, [Name] noticed Steven no longer had the smile he had before. Instead, he took on a look of genuine concern.

“ I do admit that I was disappointed that I had lost, but I’m glad that I did. I’ve had the greatest opportunity to witness your growth into the strongest trainer you could be. You deserved that title more than anybody that I could think of.

Be proud of how far you’ve come. You’ve already set the bar even higher for trainers to come. I’m so proud of you,” Steven’s voice remained with that soft and hushed tone.

[Name]’s small smile grew wider. Those painful feelings she harbored were dissipating at the assurance of his words. Steven leaned more into the table to get closer to her. His face began to grow closer to hers, so much so that the gap between the two was only a few inches. Instead of the tears she harbored before, a ferocious blush littered her cheeks.

“Do you know what I really like about you, [Name]?” Steven said in a soft tone that somehow differentiated itself from how he spoke before.

“You’re selfless. You place others ahead of yourself, like when you defeated Team Aqua and Primal Kyogre to save Hoenn. You also risked your life to go into space and destroy an asteroid! You as well placed my emotions ahead of yours when you became the champion of Hoenn, when you shouldn’t have to. But you did, you did all of that with no regard on how _you_ feel.

My dear, you’re… such an amazing and strong person.”

[Name] felt moved by his words. No longer did she feel sad or in pain, she felt so bubbly. It was as if a group of Beautiflies were flying around in her stomach. The sensation began to gradually intensify as he began to get closer than he had before.

“May I kiss you, [Name]?”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to close their gap. The feeling of his soft and cool lips adorning her own was the only thought going through her mind. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds before the two separate. Steven went back to his, but had grabbed her hand in the process. He intertwined his fingers with [Name]’s and flashed a toothy grin at her. Her face only grew redder and brighter than the flames of a Blaziken.

[Name] hid her face with her free hand, feeling too embarrassed to look at the man in front of her any longer. Not taking a liking to the action, Steven grabbed her once free hand and intertwined their fingers just like had done down with the other.

“No need to hide your beautiful face from me, my dear. I just want to look at you, and only you,” he said in a cool and lax voice. 

Steven flashed [Name] a sincere smile, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. [Name] gave a soft giggle at his kind, but cheesy words. She gave him a smile, and now it was Steven’s turn to blush. Though there was a halt. [Name] stopped giggling and her smile began to falter. A thought crossed her mind and felt as if it were a punch to the face. She had realized something that she should have definitely been aware of from the moment that Steven pulled up a chair at her spot.

“Wait just a minute. I reserved this section of the deck just for myself. How in Arceus’ name were you able to go to my spot without being stopped by the crew?”

“Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that! I told the crew members that I was your boyfriend, and they let me through.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in 2015! Originally uploaded it onto Quotev in 2017. 
> 
> Have you felt so bored because of this virus that you go back to old works and try to finish them? Because wow mood.
> 
> So I came back to this one and completely rewrote it. Let me know if there's any mistakes. <3


End file.
